It s Valentine s Day, Charlie Brown
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un crossover donde se muestran los males de la gente en los corazones de los buenos.


Nota del autor: No estoy en contra del Día de San Valentín, pero, desde mi punto de vista, he visto como muchas personas de gran corazón sufrieron las desgracias del abandono por las personas con las que tenían una relación, esta historia será una mezcla de Crossover y Regular, donde Charlie Brown, tratando de ganarse el amor de la Pequeña Niña Pelirroja, se dará cuenta de que no todos los cuentos tienen un final final, pero, también tienen una tercera vía.

Había llegado el 14 de Febrero, fecha muy importante para tantas parejas, el amor, como muchos dicen, "estaba en el aire", para Charlie Brown, ese día era muy importante, se habia preparado, había ensayado desde el comienzo de año para impresionar a esa hermosa chica de cabellos pelirrojos, rojo como el fuego, él estaba nervioso, pero se controlaba, se había vestido elegantemente, mientras que tomaba las flores y la caja de chocolates con un poema adjunto, gracias a Linus y sus amigos, salió de su casa, Snoopy le había deseado la mejor de las suerte junto a Woodstock, mientras que iba caminando por la calle, recitaba una y otra vez el poema que iba a dedicar a su querida Niña Pelirroja.

\- _"Eres como el Ángel que el Mundo nunca tuvo, tu sonrisa derrite el hielo de la tristeza, alejas las facciones negativas, mi corazón late por tí, no habrá alguien mejor que tú. Aunque mi vida pendiera de un hilo, tú eres mi querido Sol que ilumina mis noches de soledad"_ Recitaba Charlie Brown, mientras que iba llegando a la casa de la chica.

Se ató los cordones de sus zapatos y se dispuso a caminar hacia el timbre, donde tendría todo listo, todo estaba preparado, ese era su plan, sorprenderla y hacerle vivir el mejor día de sus días.

Caminó un par de metros, pero cuando llegó a la mitad del camino que le separaba de él a la puerta de entrada a la casa, escuchó risas, creía que tal vez era una reunión familiar por ser Domingo, pero cuando se aproximó hacia la cerca de madera, vio algo que causó que su corazón se detuviera: La chica con la que Charlie Brown había soñado siempre, estaba, estaba con otra persona, con un chico de cabellos negros y de una alegría sonrisa, debía ser de las Clases Altas, un rico para esa chica que era la Reina de los corazones de la escuela, para Charlie, su Mundo se derrumbó, como los Palacios Micénicos o el Imperio Romano, todo se destruyó, se alejó corriendo, escuchaba las risas de sus amigos, todas las burlas, arrojó las flores y la caja de chocolates a un lado y se sentó en una banca del parque, donde comenzó a llorar a mares, era el peor de los flechazos, una flecha errada de Cupido había dado en su corazón y moría desangrado, lentamente, el dolor era el veneno que le destruyó su vida, todo por lo que había peleado, había desaparecido, todo, no había una vuelta atrás, no existía un botón de reincio, lo vivió en carne propia, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos y su ropa.

I know, I know I've let you down

I've been a fool to myself  
I thought that I could  
live for no one else

Lamentablemente había perdido la Fe en el amor, era lo peor que le había pasado, ser rechazado por esa chica fue lo peor, inmediatamente se sumió en la tristeza.

Se sentía como el peor de los tontos, había hecho lo peor, declarar su amor para luego ser pisoteado impunemente.

But now through all the hurt and pain

Its time for me to respect

the ones you love

mean more than anything.

So with sadness in my heart

I feel the best thing I could do

is end it all

and leave forever

whats done is done, it feels so bad

what once was happy now is sad

I'll never love again

my world is ending

Lo peor del Mundo era ser rechazado y en un día como ese, San Valentín, el Día de los Enamorados, donde había quedado en rídiculo, todos los chicos estaban con sus parejas, menos él.

I wish that I could turn back time

'cause now the guilt is all mine  
can't live without the trust from those you love.  
I know we can't forget the past  
you can't forget love and pride  
because of that it's killing me inside

It all returns to nothing, it all comes  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
tumbling down,  
it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down,  
in my heart of hearts,  
I know that I could never love again  
I've lost everything  
everything, everything  
that matters to me,  
matters in this world

Había perdido todo en ese Mundo, la culpa le comía por dentro, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, porque el dolor era de lo peor, se sentía como un barco a la deriva, hundiéndose, mientras que se despedía el Capitán de sus seres queridos.

I wish that I could turn back time

'cause now all the guilt is mine

can't live without

the trust from those you love

I know we can't forget the past

we can't forget love and pride

because of that, its killing me inside

It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down,

tumbling down

it all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down,

letting me down

It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down,

tumbling down

it all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down,

letting me down

Se quedó llorando un rato bastante largo, mientras que iba llegando el Atardecer, a las pocas horas de lo que quedaba para la llegada del Crepúsculo y la noche, una persona se sentó al lado de Charlie Brown.

\- Hola, pequeño, ¿por qué lloras? Le preguntó la persona y Charlie cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que era una chica de cabellos cortos azules y ojos escarlata.

\- Hoy no tuve el mejor de los días. Le respondió el chico, mientras que tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

\- No todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz. Le dijo la chica,mientras que miraba al Sol ocultarse.

\- Creía que iba a poder tener el amor de mi vida, pero me engañó de la peor manera, no sé para existo, solo traigo problemas. Le explicó Charlie, la chica lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que sus lágrimas humedecían su ropa.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no llores, no es tu culpa. Le hablaba con una suave voz, para Charlie era como recordar la suave y dulce voz de su madre, fallecida cuando él era pequeño y había quedado al cuidado de su padre y de Sally, su hermana menor.

\- Solo le traigo problemas a la gente que conozco, hago perder a mi equipo en el baseball, no sirvo para las mujeres y hasta recibo la burla de la gente por ser distinto. Le dijo Charlie, la chica pasó sus manos por la cabeza del joven y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Creen ellos que porque tú seas diferente te tienen que odiar? Eso se llama envidia, un vicio que les arruina y nubla la vista y el corazón. Le dijo la joven, mientras que le explicaba el por qué debía sentirse feliz por ser distinto.

\- Jamás me entendieron, ellos siempre se reían de mí y me decían "Cabeza Hueca". Le contó sobre sus experiencias pasadas.

\- ¿Y tú eres un tonto? Le preguntó la chica.

\- No. Le respondió Charlie, mientras que aún seguían saliendo lágrimas.

\- ¿Entonces? Lloras porque ellos te obligan a llorar, ellos son los que te hacen daño, tú tienes virtudes, tienes la fortaleza, sus actos son acometer, atacar y hacer frente a la muerte, nunca te dejes engañar, no caigas en los vicios que te pueden hacer, nunca te dejes arrebatar o controlar por ellos, porque en el futuro te causarán graves problemas. Le dio ella una clase de Ética, cosa que empezó a hacerle efecto a Charlie.

\- Tienes razón en eso, creo que también yo debí darme cuenta de que tengo conocimiento y corazón, como también tengo la voluntad de hacer y ser feliz. Le dijo Charlie, mientras que la miraba a los ojos.

\- El Mundo es frío, pero también es nuestro hogar, la gente se cree que es Dios y piensan que pueden juzgar a los distintos por pensar de otra manera, vestir y hasta por nuestros gustos distintos nos miran mal pero yo creo que ellos lo hacen porque su cerebro es del tamaño de una canica. Le dijo ella.

\- Cierto, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? No te veo en la escuela. Le preguntó Charlie, mientras que llegaba a las preguntas.

\- Me llamo Ayanami Rei, soy de Japón, estoy aquí por un intercambio extranjero con mis amigos, mi primo Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley y nuestro grupo, somos de la "Academia NERV". Le dijo ella, mientras que respondía a sus preguntas.

\- Wow, tú me haces recordar la vez que fui a Francia para un intercambio extranjero. Le contó sobre ese viaje que había hecho.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, yo creo que un día tal vez nos volvamos, espero que mis consejos te hayan servido. Le dijo Rei, mientras que se levantaba.

\- ¿Adónde vas? Preguntó Charlie, viendo que ella se empezaba a retirar.

En la esquina de la entrada al parque, estaba una Ferrari Roja, conducida por Misato Katsuragi, la Profesora de Historia de los chicos, quien los estaba saludando.

\- Me vinieron a buscar, regreso al hotel -Rei se da la vuelta- Recuerda, Charlie-kun, recuerda que tú eres también una persona y nunca te debes dejar engañar por nada ni por nadie, tú tienes conocimiento, corazón y voluntad, eres humano, recuerdalo, sé feliz y olvida el pasado, vive el presente para tener un buen futuro. Le dijo Rei, mientras que le daba un beso en los labios y se iba de allí, caminando, hasta ingresar en el auto de Misato, quien tocó bocina, despidiendose de él.

Charlie, pronto se recuperó de aquel bello momento y comenzó a caminar, tomó las flores y la caja de chocolates y se dirigió con rumbo a su casa, recordando ese momento, al darse la vuelta, encontró en el banco una foto, en la cual aparecían él y Rei en el momento del beso y otra abrazados, se preguntó quién la había tomado, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, un Ángel había iluminado su día triste y gris.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que ingresaba en su hogar, se desvistió para bañarse y luego de cenar, se dirigió a la cama, mientras que Snoopy se subía a su cama para dormir acostado en la misma, Charlie miró la foto por última vez, durmiendose con una bella sonrisa, mientras que apagaba las luces, se dio cuenta de que ese Día de San Valentín no había sido tan malo.

\- _"Buenas noches, Ayanami Rei"_ Le deseó Charlie, mientras que se dormía y en el hotel, Rei se estaba en el balcón, aunque hacía frío esa noche, no se iba a ir a dormir hasta despedirse de esa personita especial.

\- _"Buenas noches, Charlie_ Brown" Le deseó Rei, mientras que ambos se iban a dormir.

Los relojes marcaron las doce, un nuevo día comenzaba.

Fin.

**Yo: ****Wuuuuuuuaaaa, Dios, siempre me pongo a llorar con estos finales.**

**Tony Montana: Esto es bello, Mi Hermano.**

**Charlie Brown: Creo que encontré a mi alma gemela, ¿no?.**

**Tony Montana y yo: ¡Por supuesto!**

**Asuka entra con Shinji, arrastrándolo por el piso.**

**Asuka: ¡Ten cuidado, porque este baka hentai es el primo de ella! **

**Shinji: ¡Asuka, tranquila, me lastimas, ya me usaste como escudo humano para escapar del cine porque te caigan mal unos chicos!**

**Asuka: ¡Callate, Shinji!.**

**Rei: Dios, siempre lo mismo con estas parejas. Son como los famosos de Argentina.**

**Yo: Bueno, chicos, basta, no peleen XD. Bueno, gente, este fue el inicio de un romance que comenzó mal pero terminó bien, ahora estoy ya analizando en mi mente, ¿habrá un crossover? Yo les responderé que sí, pero muy pronto, por ahí lo escriba en la Semana Santa o en las vacaciones de invierno, ya el mes que viene empiezo con las clases y estaré muy ocupado, pero no se preocupen por eso.**

**Le envío mis saludos a Megurine Chinake, Jamico Plauto, Aletuki01, entre otros, que pasen un muy feliz Día de San Valentín.**

**MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


End file.
